


Determination

by Miko no da (Miko)



Series: Sinners & Saints [5]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko%20no%20da
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig is struggling to keep the relationship between him and Nagi platonic, but his slave has other ideas.</p><p>(Posting OLD fics from my defunct website)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination

Nagi woke slowly, stretching against the warm body behind him and enjoying the sensation of strong arms around him. Schuldig shifted against him and tightened his grip, muttering into the boy's short dark hair. One flame-red lock fell into Nagi's face, and he used his powers to lift it away before he sneezed and woke his companion.

It hadn't been all that long ago that waking up was something to dread - a little less than two years, now. He still remembered the feeling of terror that accompanied the first stirrings of awareness, the desperate attempt to keep his mind in the void of sleep as long as possible. How different, now, to wake up feeling safe and protected, knowing that he would never be hurt again.

And it was all due to the man currently using him as a sort of living body pillow, curled up around him protectively. Granted, it had been Crawford who originally had rescued him from the life of a slave, but it was Schuldig who had truly freed him. Since the day the German had challenged their American master for the right to their freedom, Nagi had belonged to Schuldig body, mind and soul. He wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

He was aware that his continued 'dependence' on his Master worried his teammates, and he tried his best to function on his own, as they wanted him to. But it was hard - making decisions, carrying them out without orders to do so, living his life as though he hadn't been broken at an early age. He was managing a pretty good facsimile, he thought, but it would be a long time before he could truly function alone.

An idle suggestion from Schuldig - or any other aggressive person, really - would still make him drop everything he was doing and rush to obey, unless he already had specific orders to the contrary. That had happened only yesterday; Crawford had made an irritated comment about the messy state of the living room, and Nagi had scrambled to clean up, abandoning the hacking project he'd been working on. Schuldig had gotten pissed about it when he'd come in to see what had upset his 'slave'.

Nagi smiled softly, reaching up with one hand to touch the leather collar and silver pendant resting comfortingly against his throat. Schuldig kept telling him that he only had to wear the collar at the parties they were forced to attend, but Nagi never took it off unless ordered to do so. The few times Schuldig had tried doing just that, the young telekinetic had been distracted and fretful, feeling insecure without the physical evidence of his ownership to proclaim to the world that he was under Schuldig's protection. Finally the telepath had given up, telling him to wear it if he liked but to keep it out of sight in public.

He heard the sound of Crawford moving about in the rest of the apartment, and reluctantly started disentangling himself from Schuldig's embrace. The redhead frowned in his sleep and tried to hang on, but after two years of practice Nagi was adept at getting out of bed without waking the German. He deftly inserted his pillow into Schuldig's arms, giving him something to cuddle, and padded to the doorway.

He peeked outside, checking to see if Crawford was nearby. Not that he cared if his leader saw him naked; any social modesty he might ever have possessed had been washed away by thirteen years of training as a submissive. However, he knew the American was disturbed by seeing his youngest teammate nude - more because of the scars lining most of Nagi's body than because of any social mores the precognitive might have suffered from. He didn't know why it distressed Crawford to see the physical evidence of the abuse he had lived through, but he did his best to avoid upsetting the older man.

Of course, he could have just pulled on his clothes from the day before, or borrowed Schuldig's robe to get to the bathroom. But he hated wearing dirty clothes, and despite many assurances from his Master he still didn't feel comfortable touching something of Schuldig's without permission. So instead he streaked across the hallway to the bathroom doorway, shutting it quickly behind him.

He went diligently through his morning routine, starting with using the toilet as always. In two years he'd never once deviated from his pattern, set for him by Schuldig his first day on the team. It was comforting, familiar, something to look forward to each day.

Next he started the shower, adjusting the water until it was the right temperature - blood heat, just short of scalding, the way he liked it best - and stepped under the warm spray. After letting it pound on his muscles for a few moments, he reluctantly moved away and reached for the soap. He lathered himself thoroughly, using his powers to help him get those hard-to-reach spots on his back.

His hands slowed as they came up his legs, stopping just short of his groin. He was erect, as he always was in the mornings these days - the first time he'd woken to find his sheets sticky, he'd nearly died of shame and horror before Schuldig had managed to assure him that it was just part of the growing process. 'Wet dreams', the German had called them. Whatever kind of dreams they were, it still distressed Nagi every time it happened. He'd been trained not to come until he was given permission, and certainly not to EVER stimulate himself there, even by accident.

Still, he had to get clean. Hesitantly he soaped himself there, biting his lip and fighting the onslaught of sensation as the silky soap rubbed over the sensitive skin. He cleaned himself as quickly as he could, and pulled his hands away as soon as he was finished. He stepped back into the spray, chest heaving a bit with his ragged breaths. The urge to touch himself there was getting stronger as he got older - from reading he'd done and some things Schuldig had said, Nagi knew he was going through puberty, and his body was just reacting to the sporadic stimulation of his hormones. That didn't make it any easier to deal with, however.

Intellectually, he knew that Schuldig probably wouldn't care if he touched himself, even if he came because of it. The German would likely cheer him on for taking the initiative, in fact. But knowing that and believing it were two different things; the fear of punishment was still too strong within him, even after two years with nothing worse than a mild spanking or two ever happening to him. He just couldn't bring himself to do it, and so he suffered in silence.

It certainly wasn't something he'd ever mention to Schuldig! The last thing the telepath needed was his slave whining about a natural body process that couldn't be helped; Nagi wasn't certain just what was going on in their job, but he knew that Takatori was getting progressively more agitated about the actions of a group called 'Weiss'. Nagi had already gone head to head with one of them, Bombay, on the Internet, keeping him from hacking into Takatori's systems; Crawford said they would be facing them physically soon. Between that and keeping the lunatic Esstet had sent them contained, the German and the American had more than enough on their minds. He'd lived through what some people would consider real torture - he could handle the torments of his growing body.

Oh, it was frustrating, though! Schuldig frequently would leave their room late at night to take care of his own needs, not wanting to disturb his slave. What he apparently hadn't realized, though, was that the connection he had forged between himself and Nagi was now something that even he couldn't close completely - Nagi would inevitably wake the moment Schuldig left the room, and would suffer quietly through the wash of pleasure that surged through his mind as the telepath brought himself to completion. Twice he hadn't been able to hold himself back, reaching the peak along with his Master despite his best efforts; luckily Schuldig had just thought it the result of more dreams, and never reprimanded him.

He wanted more, though. For the first time in his life, he WANTED to perform the duties he'd been trained to do. He wanted to please Schuldig, to pleasure him. He knew instinctively that it wouldn't hurt as it had with all the others, that Schuldig would care as much about Nagi's pleasure as his own.

What's more, he knew Schuldig wanted him, too. He'd seen the way the German looked at him, when he thought his slave wasn't looking. He knew lust when he saw it - he'd certainly been the recipient of it often enough in his life. But something held the telepath back; a sense of responsibility, perhaps, or a determination not to ever have Nagi think of him the way he'd thought of his other Masters. There had to be something he could do to break through his Master's resolve!

Drying off, he carefully brushed his hair and his teeth, attacking the dark brown strands of his hair until they lay in some semblance of order. His hair was very fine, and it tended to react to the aura of power he held around him, flying every which way as though charged by static electricity.

When he was finally presentable, he peeked out the door again to ensure Crawford was still nowhere in sight. Hearing the precognitive moving about in the kitchen, he ducked back across the hallway into 'his' room - the room that had been given to him on his first night. He still kept most of his clothes there, as well as all his books and computer equipment, though he hadn't used the bed since the very first week.

Shutting the door behind him, he glanced automatically around the room, checking for anything out of place. The little power buttons on his computer were flashing, telling him that it was still on standby mode - no sense leaving it on and online for someone like Bombay to hack into while he wasn't there. His clothes hamper was almost full - it was laundry day tomorrow, he remembered, and made a mental note to gather all his dirty clothes. The walls had been repainted a light blue from the stark white they'd originally been, and several posters hung on the wall. Those were Schuldig's additions, though Nagi had been pleased with them.

Seeing that everything was where he'd left it, Nagi made his way to the dresser and opened the drawers. He dressed quickly, pulling on socks and boxers and the light cotton t-shirt that went under his uniform, then donning the slacks and high-necked tunic that he always wore. He had a couple of different styles, now, as well as several different colours, but his favourite was still the light grey, simple tunic that Schuldig had bought for him originally.

Once he was dressed, his scars and collar covered by the smooth fabric, he could have passed for any other boy his age. He looked at himself in the mirror, checking to make sure nothing was out of place, and then headed for the kitchen to make breakfast.

Crawford was already there when he arrived, sipping his coffee and reading the morning paper, as always. Nagi paused in the doorway, waiting to see if the precognitive had any orders for him; after a long moment of silence he shrugged and glided into the room on silent feet, moving towards the cupboards.

"You're up early today," the American commented from behind him. Nagi hesitated and looked back over his shoulder, uncertain if the man was upset at having his normal morning solitude disturbed. Crawford saw the look and interpreted it correctly. "No, I'm not upset," he said smoothly. "It was just an observation."

Nagi took a deep breath and made himself respond. He could speak easily enough to Schuldig now, but with anyone else it still took an effort when he hadn't been given explicit permission. "I couldn't sleep any more," he answered simply, turning back to the cupboards and rummaging through them for pancake makings.

"Sou." Crawford's voice conveyed his disinterest, and Nagi relaxed a bit. The American was just making conversation - unusual for him, but he did it sometimes when he was bored. "Happy birthday, by the way."

Nagi frowned, puzzled. Birthday? Was it his birthday? "It... it is?" he finally asked, surprised that Crawford had bothered to notice.

"Yes," the precognitive nodded, turning a page in his paper. "You're fifteen today. Congratulations."

Nagi wasn't certain what he was being congratulated for - surviving this long, perhaps. "Thank you," he replied stiffly, and continued with his preparations.

The scent of sizzling pancakes eventually drew Schuldig into the kitchen, yawning widely and wearing nothing but his jeans and bandanna. "Yo," the German greeted them both sleepily, slumping into his chair and leaning his head on his crossed arms on the table.

Crawford nodded a greeting, accepting the fresh cup of coffee Nagi offered him. Schuldig took his cup gratefully, gulping it down quickly and holding it out for a refill. Nagi obliged, carefully hiding his amusement with his usual non-expression. "Thanks, kid," Schuldig said when he was halfway through his second cup, and somewhat more alert. "Dunno what I'd do without you."

"Starve, most likely," Crawford snorted, glancing up at his teammate over the paper. "That, or drown in filth. He does all his chores and yours, too."

Schuldig made a face at him. "I do my chores," he defended himself sheepishly. "Some of them, anyway. Besides, he likes doing stuff for us. Ne, kid?"

Nagi nodded, serving both of them pancakes and syrup before settling down in his own spot. "I like to be useful," he said softly. Schuldig reached over and ruffled his hair, undoing his careful work, before digging into his breakfast. Nagi wasn't upset - he loved it when Schuldig touched him like that, one of the few outward signs of affection the telepath would allow himself.

Breakfast followed its usual pattern, with Schuldig poking fun at their leader and encouraging Nagi, Crawford making the occasional sardonic comment, and Nagi only shyly joining in on the conversation. Just as they were finishing, Schuldig abruptly sat upright with a pained look.

"Damn it, the looney's awake again," he complained, rubbing his temple as though he had a headache. His eyes were unfocused, staring through the walls to the east side of the apartment, where the fourth bedroom was. "Remind me again why we can't just kill him, Crawford? He's driving ME nuts, and he's too unstable to be useful!"

"Esstet sent him to us for a reason, Schuldig," Crawford reminded the German curtly. "If we simply kill him, they will regard us with suspicion, possibly even eliminate us. We can't afford to irritate them just yet; the time is not yet right."

Schuldig growled, clearly unhappy with the situation. "Well, the time had better be right pretty damn soon, because I'm gonna go insane if I'm stuck in a small space with HIM for any length of time. He's certifiable, Crawford!"

"He's been certified insane already, actually," Nagi told him. "I saw his personnel records. He escaped from a high-security mental institution in Ireland, killing all the guards, doctors, and half the inmates. Esstet picked him up shortly after that."

Schuldig stared at him. "Fuckin' Christ... no wonder! Crawford, what the hell are we supposed to do with this guy? He'd kill US as soon as look at us, and if we bring him into a fight one of us is gonna have to babysit him the whole time, to make sure he doesn't go AWOL on us!"

"It will work out as it is meant to, Schuldig," Crawford told him calmly. "And no, I don't foresee you suffering ill effects from exposure to him any time soon, so stop worrying. Just keep your shields up while he's around - it will be good practice for you."

Schuldig swore at him in German, which Crawford ignored as he always did. The precognitive stood, and Nagi hastened to clear away the breakfast dishes. Schuldig stood as well. "I'm going to go sedate him again," he muttered darkly. "And then I'm going to go to the practice room until it knocks him out. At least with all the shielding on that room, I can't hear him as easily." He strode out of the room, scowling.

Crawford sighed and shook his head, removing his glasses for a moment to rub at the bridge of his nose. Replacing them, he moved forward to put a hand on Nagi's shoulder. Startled, Nagi froze - Crawford almost never touched him, for any reason.

"Take a chance," the precognitive said enigmatically, gesturing at the doorway Schuldig had just vanished through. "It will make life easier for both of you, I assure you." Having said his piece, the American turned and left the room, calling back to both of them, "I'll be gone for a couple of days - Takatori wants me to overhaul the security systems in one of his Kyoto offices. You should both be fine until I get back, but I'll call you if I see anything changing."

"Typical," Schuldig snorted as the front door slammed closed behind Crawford, entering the kitchen to dispose of the used needle in the container they kept for just that purpose. He'd put on a shirt and a pair of battered sneakers at some point, and was looking relatively presentable. "He'll be gone for two days and doesn't bother to tell us until he's walking out the door. One of these days I'm going to teach that mystery-loving bastard a lesson, I swear!"

"He'll see it coming," Nagi reminded him, trailing him out of the apartment and into the 'practice area' - a large, open space with mats for physical training, a weight room, and a smaller enclosed room with special psychic shields around it. He was only allowed to work on his offensive telekinetics when Crawford or Schuldig were around to supervise - if Schuldig was going to be hanging about in the shielded room until Farfarello went back to sleep, this was as good a time as any for him to practice. "You're still just annoyed that you can't read him at all," he added, knowing the true reason for the telepath's enmity.

"That, too," Schuldig admitted, sighing with relief as the door swung shut behind them. The room was soundproofed as well as shielded, giving the whole space a kind of dull, flat feeling to it. "One of these days I am going to catch him by surprise, though," he said, slumping into one of the chairs along the perimeter. "He's not completely infallible."

"He might as well be," Nagi said, greatly daring to contradict his Master. He'd been learning lately that Schuldig enjoyed it when his submissive sparred with him verbally, since he had so few other people to talk to and was antagonistic by nature. It had taken Nagi a real effort, but he was slowly becoming able to actually debate things with Schuldig, instead of just agreeing with everything he said. "And you know he always double- and triple-checks what YOU'RE going to be doing, just in case."

Schuldig chuckled, leaning one elbow on a table and propping his head up on his fist. "Go ahead and practice if you want to," he said, his eyes sliding to half-mast. "I'll watch you."

"Just make sure you don't fall asleep," Nagi replied affectionately, and started warming up by shifting some of the heavy weights placed at the end of the room for just that purpose. He loved using his telekinetic ability, loved the feeling of power it gave him to lift things many times his own weight, moving them effortlessly with his mind. The air in the room snapped around him, ruffling his clothes and hair as he worked. He revelled in it, reminding himself with each exercise that his Gift meant that he would never again be vulnerable to the sort of perverted predators that had preyed on him all his life. Of course, whether he would be mentally able to refuse them was another matter, but at least he knew that he could never be physically forced into slavery again.

He had never found the ultimate limits of his abilities. He would sometimes get tired after a particularly long practice session, but there seemed to be no limit to the mass he could lift, or how far he could move it within line-of-sight. If he was angry or upset he would lose some of his control, but his power seemed to increase exponentially. And he was still growing steadily more powerful as he got older - Crawford said that his abilities would probably level off when he'd finished puberty, at seventeen or eighteen. It was a dizzying thought - if he was already this powerful, what would his Gift be like in three years?

Of course, there was a price to be paid. After being malnourished for most of his childhood, the constant drain of his powers now ensured that he would almost certainly not grow any more. He would always be delicate and fragile physically, as if to compensate for the awesome power of his mind. It was a price he paid gladly - he'd never been interested in being the kind of big bruiser that got picked as an ordinary 'bodyguard', and was perfectly content being 'that scrawny little hacker kid'. Takatori had originally expressed doubts about Nagi's ability to protect him in any way, but after a short demonstration of the boy's hacking skills - and his ability to keep other hackers OUT of the systems - the politician had been more than happy to shell out the rather exorbitant sum Crawford had named for each of their salaries.

Having money of his own was a strange concept for Nagi. He let Schuldig deal with it, not really paying attention to it except when he needed new equipment for his computer. Schuldig likewise let the majority of his pile up in a Swiss bank account, once Crawford had reminded him that they wouldn't be working for Takatori forever, and would need to be prepared for when they broke away from Esstet.

He was playing with a swarm of knives, directing them at various targets about the room and trying to keep track of them all at once, when Schuldig abruptly stood and headed for the door. "Phone call," the telepath explained as Nagi let the knives fall back onto the table. The red light over the door was blinking slowly, indicating that someone was trying to reach them on their main line. It was useless to install a telephone where they were - the shielding scrambled any electronics inside. "Probably Takatori."

Nagi nodded and followed him outside, but the phone had already stopped ringing. Schuldig leaned against the wall and waited for his cell phone to go off. Sure enough it shrilled at them barely a moment later. Schuldig let it ring a few times before answering, not wanting to seem eager. The German hated their employer with a passion, Nagi knew - something to do with his treatment at Takatori's hands when he'd still been an unwilling submissive.

"Schuldig," the redhead spoke into the phone lazily, his sardonic grin audible in his tone. "Ah, Takatori-san. Sure, we're free. What do you need us for?" His smirk faded slightly as he listened, and Nagi caught an echo of disgust through the bond between them. "Tonight? Yeah, no problem. We'll meet you in the carpool as usual." He clicked off the phone, making a face. "Party tonight, Liebe. Just you and me - no WAY am I taking the lunatic into one of those things."

Nagi nodded agreement, shuddering to think of the knife-wielding psycho in a BDSM environment. Actually, come to think of it, he'd probably love it - he certainly looked the part. But there was no way of knowing what kind of damage the Irishman would do, and if they were concentrating on containing him, something might get by them to hurt Takatori. Not that either of them would cry if the politician was hurt or even killed, but they WERE supposed to be there as his bodyguards, after all. It was a matter of professional pride.

"Tonight," he agreed, steeling himself for an evening of being ogled and verbally pawed over by wealthy perverts. It was going to be a long night...

 

* * *

Nagi resisted the urge to tug the hemline of his vinyl skirt down, knowing the gesture would be futile as well as disobedient. As Takatori's bodyguards they were required to stay close to the man, and he had been eyeing Nagi lustfully all night. It was one of the few times they'd been out alone with him, without Crawford present to step in on their behalf. Granted, Takatori had gained a new respect for Schuldig after the series of bloody fights he'd won to keep his freedom and possession of Nagi, and that protected them both to a certain extent. The politician was extremely drunk at the moment, however, and appeared to have forgotten his own promise to Crawford to keep his hands off Schuldig and Nagi.

The telekinetic suppressed another wince as one meaty hand pinched his ass through the vinyl, and saw Schuldig cast a dark look at their employer. He could feel Nagi's discomfort through their bond, of course, and without Crawford there to remind him to keep a level head his temper was rapidly boiling over.

"With all due respect, SIR," the German muttered to Takatori privately, "I'll thank you to keep your hands OFF my slave. You have an agreement with Crawford - the fact that he's not here doesn't negate that. He won't be pleased to hear that you've broken faith with him when he returns."

Takatori scowled. "I wasn't hurting the boy. You need to learn to be less sensitive, Schuldig."

"Keep your hands off Liebchen, and I'll start being less sensitive. He's MINE, deal with it!" With that Schuldig caught Nagi by the hand and pulled him a few steps away, out of reach of the lecherous politician. Nagi could feel his fury and disgust resonating through their bond, and was a little distraught by it.

 _*It's nothing you did, Liebe, don't worry about it,*_ Schuldig told him, somewhat curtly. _*I've been standing too close to him all night, and it's starting to affect me.*_

 _*Maybe we should back off a little?*_ Nagi suggested hesitantly. _*It's not as if we couldn't stop an assassination attempt from a distance, between the two of us. Without even making our powers obvious, likely.*_

 _*Yeah, I think that's a good idea,*_ Schuldig agreed. He bowed briefly to the group they were in, and excused himself, Nagi trailing along a pace behind and to the left. They wandered off far enough that Schuldig couldn't feel the press of the politician's mind against his own constantly, and the German leaned against the wall. "Fetch me a drink, Liebchen," he said aloud, his tone bored. "Thirty seconds."

Nagi scampered to obey as he started counting, weaving through the crowd to the bar a few feet away. It was crowded, several other subs with a similar time limit attempting to get the bartender's attention. _*What do you want?*_ he asked as he approached the lacquered bar.

 _*I want a soda and scotch,*_ Schuldig replied wryly, _*But I'll settle for just a coke. No sense letting my shields slip by getting drunk.*_

Nagi tried to get the bartender's attention, but with his small frame and unassuming manner he was easily lost in the press. _*Twenty seconds,*_ Schuldig warned him, and he felt his chest clench tightly. Briefly he considered using his powers to somehow draw the man's gaze, but realized that he'd be in far more trouble if Schuldig caught him using his ability so blatantly than if he was just late with the drink. _*Fifteen seconds,*_ he heard, and in desperation he shoved his way in front of two of the other slaves.

The tactic worked; the beefy bartender looked down at him, not unkindly. "What can I get ya, kid?" he asked, knowing perfectly well that Nagi wasn't permitted to speak without permission.

The telekinetic pointed wordlessly, watching in the mirror behind the bar as the man turned to draw a glass of coke from the fountain. Consequently he caught the brief motion of the man's hand as he moved to drop a tiny pill into the drink, and was able to use his powers to quickly lift it out again the moment the man's attention turned away. He let it fall to the floor as he accepted the glass, and turned to scurry back to his Master's side.

 _*He was trying to dose the drink,*_ he told his Master mentally as he approached. _*Is he trying to get us out of the way so he can get to Takatori?*_

Schuldig scanned the man's mind briefly, and laughed sardonically. _*Nah, he's just been paid by one of my rivals to make sure I get drunk tonight,*_ he replied dryly. _*Someone figures I'll be easier to beat in a fight if I'm drunk. I'm surprised there's still anyone willing to try after that last battle... ah, he's drunk as well, that explains it. Eight seconds, hurry up Liebe.*_

Nagi fretted as he was brought up short by a knot of Doms who had stopped just before him to converse. He was close enough now that he could hear Schuldig's verbal count, just as it reached five. Frantic, he searched for an opening in the tight press of the crowd, and found one at 'three'. He squeezed through, using his powers to nudge the people just a little farther apart. Two seconds, and he was only a few feet from his Master... he was going to make it!

Just as he was breathing a sigh of relief, something tangled up his right foot and he tripped, sprawling across the hard marble floor. His only thought was to keep the glass from dropping, and he used his powers a bit recklessly to ensure it stayed in his hand. He wound up face down a foot from Schuldig, the glass clutched safely in his hand, liquid still inside - but out of time.

Schuldig frowned down at him, glancing around. _*Were you tripped?*_ he asked, searching for the culprit at Nagi's miserable affirmative. _*I didn't see it... and whoever they are, they're not thinking about it. It might actually have been an accident. Damn.*_

Aloud, he said, "On your knees, Liebe." Wretchedly Nagi obeyed, drawing himself up into a crouch, bowing low as he proffered the glass to his Master. Schuldig took it from him, shaking his head. "Nice save, but you're too late. Come!"

He turned and walked away, and Nagi followed on his hands and knees, keeping his head down in shame. Accident or not, he was mortified to have failed to follow a command perfectly, terrified of what punishments Schuldig might have planned for his transgression...

 _*I'm not mad at you, calm down!*_ Schuldig reprimanded him gently, making him hang his head further. Nagi heard a mental sigh, and felt a brush of warm reassurance. _*Have I ever hurt you in a punishment? Really hurt you, I mean?*_

 _*N-no,*_ he replied, stammering a bit with his anxiety. _*Never.*_

 _*I'm not about to start now, okay? This is just for show - relax.*_ They had reached the 'show' area, where equipment had been set up for the use of the Doms. All the spots were full, but at Schuldig's mental urgings, one group finished up quickly and abandoned their spot.

"Up!" he was commanded, and he stood on shaky legs to move up to the equipment. It was a simple wooden frame, sturdily built, with a rotating hook at centre of the top beam. Straps dangled from the hook, meant to be wrapped around arms or even legs, and a clever pulley system allowed the hook to be raised and lowered. Schuldig unhooked the chain and lowered the hook while Nagi stood there and shivered in apprehension.

The German gestured, and Nagi stepped forward until he was directly in the middle of the frame. He raised his arms on command, and stayed still as Schuldig snapped the straps to the cuffs on his wrists, tying his arms together tightly above his head. When Schuldig was certain the restraints were secure, he hauled back on the chain again, lifting Nagi up onto his tiptoes. Finally he used the cuffs on the telekinetic's ankles to lock his feet in place as well.

"Stay still," he was told, and he used his powers to hold himself absolutely motionless despite the trembling in his limbs. Schuldig drew a six-inch knife from his boot, sliding the razor sharp edge beneath Nagi's silver mesh shirt and jerking upwards abruptly, cutting the material along the seam of one shoulder. He repeated the process on the other side, then down one side seam, allowing the material to fall away and reveal his slave's naked chest.

Nagi heard a few quiet exclamations over his scars, presumably from people who were relatively new to the scene. Off to one side he could see Takatori and his cronies, their own slaves huddling abjectly at their feet as they watched him. He shuddered in revulsion, glad as always that he belonged to Schuldig and not one of them.

"You may move and cry out, but keep your back to me at all times," the telepath told him aloud, for the benefit of their audience. Nagi braced himself, wrapping his hands around the leather straps and balancing himself on his tiptoes. Schuldig moved behind him, picking up one of the many paddles and whips available for use, and set himself for the first blow.

Nagi cried out at the impact, more because it was expected as part of the show than because it actually hurt. Schuldig had chosen a whip made of hundreds, perhaps thousands of soft silky strands bound together at one end, and the feel of it against his back tickled as much as it stung. The second blow was a little harder, but still not enough to do more than redden the skin. He twisted away from it, the rotation of the hook allowing him to turn and writhe but not escape the swiftly falling blows. Each was marginally harder than the last, allowing him to work up to taking the full force of Schuldig's strikes.

He felt the endorphins begin to rush through his system, felt himself harden inside the tight leather harness he wore under the skirt. He'd been trained from an early age to equate pain with pleasure, and his teenaged body manifested that training in the only way it knew how. His cries at each strike were closer to moans now, and he could feel the flush on his face as a burning heat on his cheeks. He heard murmurs of approval from the crowd, and flushed further at the admiration.

Another blow, and another - Nagi willingly gave himself over to the pain, revelling in the skill with which Schuldig wielded the whip. With all his previous Masters, punishment had been a thing to be feared, dreaded, even for minor infractions such as not making a time limit. Schuldig, however, knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end, and could gauge his submissive's responses perfectly through his telepathy. He always knew if he was hitting too hard, and would adjust his blows accordingly, giving hurt without true injury. In two years he hadn't left a single scar on Nagi's body, and the telekinetic had come to look forward to moments like this despite his apprehension about whether THIS time Schuldig might TRULY be angry with him.

Nagi's breaths came in time with the blows, his heart beating in rhythm as well, and a curious sort of calm descended over him. He'd never known this feeling before Schuldig had become his Master, had never known that a punishment could carry such a feeling of peace along with it. At this moment, in this situation, he felt most truly in touch with himself and his place in the universe. All that mattered in life was giving himself completely to his Master, allowing the pain to shape his existence even as he transcended it.

He felt his body hardening further, his arousal becoming a searing counterpoint of pain in its tight restriction. Adrenalin pumped through his veins, turning each spike of pain into a wash of pleasure that went straight to his groin. Each twisting movement in the straps rubbed his erection against the harness and the smooth material of his skirt, and he could feel the wetness gathering there, feel the pleasure pooling deep in his gut, waiting to be released.

He was panting now, struggling to control himself. It was worse than when he woke in the mornings, hard and throbbing from a dream he barely remembered; worse than when Schuldig went off to find his release and left Nagi panting and squirming in the bed. He HAD to control himself, had to keep himself from coming - he didn't have permission! But he didn't know how much longer he could contain his body's reaction if Schuldig kept going...

 _*Aaa...*_ Even his thoughts were gasping, nearly incoherent. Each blow brought him closer to the edge, until he was frantic with frustrated passion. _*Schu... Schu, please... oh please... I can't... I can't... gods, no more, Schuldig, PLEASE!*_

He heard Schuldig curse mentally as the German jerked his arm back, stopping himself in mid-swing. The silky strands of the whip barely brushed against Nagi's oversensitive back, making him shiver and mewl pathetically. He hung in the frame, tears running down his cheeks that he couldn't remember shedding as his body trembled with the force of his emotions.

 _*Shit, Liebe, are you all right?*_ he heard Schuldig inquire mentally. He could feel the telepath's worry and concern, and it made him feel warm from the inside out. _*I'm sorry, I got carried away...*_

 _*No, it's okay,*_ he hastened to assure his Master, dangling limply and gasping in great ragged sobs. He felt Schuldig projecting an aura of disinterest, causing their onlookers to turn away to find something more interesting; the moment the last of them had turned, Schuldig gathered Nagi into his arms gently and released the restraints.

Nagi was still shivering, though he tried to control it because he knew it worried his Master. _*Are you hurt?*_ Schuldig asked, running light fingers all along his back, searching for a cut or deep welt. The touch made Nagi cry out again softly, clutching at the German's shirt as his sensitized skin protested the stimulation. _*God, I'm sorry...*_

 _*No, it was GOOD!*_ Nagi cut him off, cuddling into his arms. _*It was wonderful. I just...*_ he ducked his head in shame. _*I couldn't control myself,*_ he admitted miserably. _*I'm sorry. I'll try to do better next time, I promise!*_

Schuldig raised an eyebrow at him. _*What do you mean, you couldn't control yourself?*_ Before Nagi could find words to explain it, he felt the ghostly pressure of the telepath's mind sinking deeper into his. Schuldig jerked back after a moment of contact, staring at him in disbelief. _*You mean, you actually LIKE doing that?*_ Nagi nodded, feeling his cheeks flame at having his secret shame revealed. _*I thought... but you're always so terrified of being punished!*_

 _*I... I keep being afraid that THIS time I've really made you mad,*_ he told his Master, shivers slowly abating as he relaxed in the warm arms that held him. _*That you'll punish me the way THEY used to do. But you never do... it's always so... so...*_ He didn't have the words to describe the feeling of peace that descended over him when Schuldig was punishing him, so he just projected it in a wordless burst of emotion.

Schuldig's arms tightened around him reflexively, then the redhead carefully set him down on his feet. _*Can you stand?*_

 _*I think so,*_ Nagi replied hesitantly, feeling his legs wobble a bit before steadying to hold him.

 _*Good. We're getting out of here - you've had enough for one night, I think.*_ Schuldig started walking towards where Takatori was now watching another sub being punished, and Nagi trailed along automatically.

 _*But Takatori won't want to leave yet!*_ Nagi pointed out, confused. _*He hasn't had his turn at the equipment yet.*_

 _*He's about to remember something urgent that he forgot to do today,*_ Schuldig answered with a smirk, and Nagi stifled a chuckle. Sure enough, the politician was just beginning to look around when they arrived at his side.

"Ah, Schuldig," he said, sounding distracted. "I'm afraid I've just recalled something I left undone today, that absolutely must be finished before tomorrow morning. Can't recall quite what it IS, but I remember that I need to do it. We'll be calling it a night early."

"Of course, Takatori-sama," Schuldig replied smoothly, even managing to sound a little disappointed. Nagi's mouth twitched, but he contained the smile easily through long practice.

They spent the ride home in silence both physical and mental, Nagi curled up in his seat staring out the window of the shiny red sports car. Schuldig seemed preoccupied, keeping his thoughts to himself, and Nagi was happy to be able to keep his own council.

He wasn't sure how Schuldig was reacting to the discovery that his slave enjoyed being punished that way. He knew the German had been through some rough experiences of his own, and loathed the idea of being a sub with a passion. Was he disgusted that Nagi didn't share his revulsion? Would he want to stop being Nagi's Dom now that he knew? The telekinetic was suddenly terrified by the idea that he might lose the best Master he'd ever had. He wasn't ready to live on his own yet - would he have to find another Master? If Schuldig gave up claim to him, would Takatori take control of him? Would...

"Hey!" Schuldig exclaimed aloud, shaking him gently on one shoulder to snap him out of his misery. "I'm not going to abandon you, okay? Put that thought right out of your head. I'm not upset, just surprised. I thought you hated those parties, and everything that went with them."

"I... don't hate them," Nagi admitted slowly. "I don't like Takatori and people like him, but - not everyone there is that bad. And I LIKE giving myself up to you, having people admire me because I'm so good. It's... it feels..." He trailed off and shook his head. "I know you hate being there, being a Dom..."

"Where'd you get THAT idea?" Schuldig cut him off, snorting in amusement. "I love messing with people's heads, you know that. Being a Dom is just another kind of control. I'd have suggested that we try going to some of the more mainstream stuff, the parties that Takatori doesn't go to because they're too 'tame', but I thought you were miserable enough being dragged to these ones."

Nagi tried hard to hide the surge of enthusiasm he felt at the suggestion. "Could we?" he asked, not entirely successful at keeping the wistful tone out of his voice. "You really wouldn't mind?"

"I really wouldn't," Schuldig confirmed, pulling into the underground parking lot at Takatori towers. _*It'll do you good to be around some subs who AREN'T being coerced, I think,*_ he added mentally as they left the car to escort Takatori to the elevators. _*And to see that I'm not the only Dom in the world who doesn't enjoy hurting his slaves.*_

Nagi thought that over as they rode their own elevator up to their floor. Schuldig grimaced as they exited, and Nagi heard a crash from the weight area. "The looney's loose," the telepath muttered, changing direction and heading for the practice room. "Damn it, how'd he get out of a straightjacket AND a locked and bolted room?"

"It's easy to get out of a straightjacket when you can twist your joints all out of place," Nagi pointed out, following him and wincing at the sound of another crash. "He doesn't feel any pain, so he can do all sorts of weird things with his body. As for the bolts... who knows? Maybe he's got a trace of telekinesis or teleportation ability. He managed to escape from a high-security mental ward, after all."

The door to the weight room was half open - Schuldig pushed it all the way open and flicked on the lights, revealing the hunched form of their Irish teammate. The one-eyed man had gotten a knife somewhere, and was tracing patterns on the wall in his own blood, muttering to himself. Nagi spoke English well enough, but the man's accent gave him trouble - all he could really make out were the words 'God' and 'cry' and 'hurt'.

He reached out with his powers and wrapped them around the man before he could slash his arm again, making him cry out in fury and struggle against the invisible restraints. "Time to go back to your room, Farfarello," he said calmly, and started dragging the madman along behind him. Schuldig had already gone ahead, and met them in the hallway outside the bedrooms with a needle already prepped.

"Hold him still," he instructed Nagi, who obeyed. The contents of the needle were quickly emptied into a vein in the Irishman's arm and he was bundled back into his straightjacket, muttering dire imprecations all the while.

"There!" Schuldig exclaimed, throwing the last bolt behind the madman. "That should hold him for the night. I should have checked on him before we left - good thing we came back early. C'mon - let's call it a night."

Nagi followed him into 'their' room, taking each article of clothing the German carelessly dropped and neatly folding it away in the dresser they kept their 'party clothes' in. Schuldig paused with his leather pants in one hand, watching him intently. Nagi blinked back at him, not certain what had brought about the sudden scrutiny.

"Do you feel like I take advantage of you?" Schuldig asked him abruptly. "I mean, what Crawford said today, about you doing all the chores - does it bug you at all?"

Nagi shook his head, knowing the telepath would feel the sincerity in his mind. "No, not at all. I LIKE doing things for the two of you. You help when things get really out of hand, and it's not like I usually have anything better to do."

Schuldig sighed, and sat down on the edge of the bed as Nagi took the pants and put them away. "Well, I'll try to do more from now on, anyway," the redhead muttered, sliding under the cool sheets and settling in. Nagi hastily stripped what was left of his own clothes and joined him, feeling the telepath's strong arms wrap around him comfortingly. "Sleep well, Liebe."

"Oyasumi, Schu," Nagi murmured in return. He fell asleep to the sound of the German's steady heartbeat, basking in the warm feeling of being loved.

 

* * *

He woke shivering, automatically reaching across the bedsheets to find the warm body that should have been heating his back. The click of the door latching brought him completely awake, and he groaned as he realized Schuldig was gone. The clock on the bedside table said it was the middle of the night, which meant only one thing - the German had given in to his body's needs again, and snuck away to go jerk off in the next room.

Nagi kicked the sheets off his body and stretched out on his back, naked. This position offered the least stimulation, and therefore posed the least chance of him breaking training and coming without permission. Though after all the stimulation earlier that night, considering how close he had come to the edge, he doubted he would be able to hold himself back now. It wouldn't take much to push him over, and already he could feel the first tendrils of shared pleasure washing through him.

He bit his lip, trying to focus on the tiny hurt rather than the sharp pleasure spiking in his groin. It didn't help, only reminding him of the soft throb he could still feel in his back, which in turn reminded him of the pleasure he'd felt hanging in the frame. He was hard almost instantly, and he moaned softly, throwing one hand across his eyes as he struggled for control.

Oddly, as he lay panting on the bed, he found himself thinking of Crawford's cryptic words to him earlier that day. "Take a chance," the precognitive had told him, "It will make life easier for both of you." Nagi hadn't forgotten what he'd said - it was never wise to ignore Crawford when he felt compelled to give you advice - but he'd tucked it away in his mind until he could figure out what it meant. It had to be about something that would occur soon, within the next two days; otherwise he would have waited to tell Nagi until after he'd returned, in case something happened and the future changed as it sometimes did.

What if... what if he'd been referring to this situation, to the wild impulse Nagi always had at moments like this, the desire to go to Schuldig and beg him to stop tormenting them both. He KNEW the telepath wanted him, had seen it in his eyes, experienced it in the dreams they sometimes shared while sleeping in each other's arms. He knew the older psychic was holding himself back, sensed that Schuldig would never be the one to make the first move, for fear of hurting him. He certainly knew what he wanted - his body was making it perfectly clear, and the ache in his heart told him it wasn't just physical lust. He loved Schuldig, worshipped him, wanted to please him and pleasure him in every way. That Schuldig would inevitably please and pleasure him in return was only a side benefit. Could he make the telepath understand that without him concluding that Nagi was slipping back into his old dependent behaviours?

Did he have the guts to get up and walk into his own room, where Schuldig lay pleasuring himself on the bed that nominally belonged to Nagi? Did he have the strength of will to make a decision like that, to go against his own nature and confront his Master? This might be the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life...

He cried out softly as another sharp wave of pleasure hit him, and found himself on his feet before he'd really thought about it. Shivering with fear, he forced himself to take a step, and then another, ignoring the part of his mind that was screaming at him to get back in bed where he belonged. Crawford wouldn't have told him to take the chance if he had foreseen something bad happening...

Of course, Crawford MIGHT have been referring to something else. He paused with one hand on the doorknob, shaking. What if he was wrong? What if this wasn't what he was supposed to take a chance about? What if...

He banged his forehead against the wood of the door, trying to quiet his thoughts. Schuldig was occupied enough with his own pleasure that he probably wasn't paying attention to any outside thoughts, but if he DID hear he would come charging in to see what had upset Nagi so badly. One way or another, he had to make a decision and stick to it.

Straightening, he squared his shoulder and opened the door, marching into the hallway. His knees were shaking so hard his teeth were rattling, but he told himself again and again that Schuldig had never hurt him, WOULD never hurt him, no matter what. Even if he was rejected, taking the initiative like this was a major step for him, and Schuldig would be proud of him for that. If he could only reach the door to his room - when had the few steps between their bedrooms lengthened into a distance of miles, anyway?

His hands were so sweaty and trembling so badly that he couldn't get a grip on the doorknob when he did finally reach the door. Forcing himself to concentrate, he collected his powers enough to flip the latch, letting the door swing silently open on well-oiled hinges. He caught his breath at the sight that greeted him - Schuldig, naked and sprawled over his bed, back arched as he drove his hips upward, fucking his own hand...

"Sch...Schu?" he croaked, hating himself for stuttering. The telepath gave a startled cry and bolted upright, staring at him in the doorway as he struggled to control his harsh breathing. Nagi had caught him right on the edge, and he didn't look pleased at the interruption. Inwardly, Nagi quaked.

"Schist..." The German drew a hand across his brow, wiping away the sweat that had collected there. A warm flush spread across his cheeks as he realized he'd been caught red-handed, so to speak. "What is it, Liebe? Something wrong?"

Now that the moment was at hand, Nagi found his courage was failing him. "I..." He gulped, forcing himself to take a step forward. "I wanted... I..." He couldn't vocalize it, so instead he projected all his frustrated longing at the telepath, backed by the agonized passion only a tormented fifteen-year-old could feel. "Gebieter, please," he begged, the name he called Schuldig by at the parties slipping out without his thinking about it.

Schuldig gaped at him from the bed, absorbing everything he was trying to say and struggling to process it. "Nagi, you... Gott. You don't know what you're asking for..."

"Yes I do!" Nagi cried, taking two more steps forward and throwing himself down beside the bed, buying his face in his Master's knees. Schuldig caressed his hair reassuringly, and he drew a ragged breath, only then realizing that he was crying. He'd come this far; he couldn't stop now. "Please, I need you," he whispered, choking on his tears. "I've tried so hard to be good, but I don't know if I can take it any more. Please!"

Schuldig read in his mind the struggles he'd had in the last few months, and made a surprised noise. "Gott, Liebe, you don't need me to take care of that kind of thing. Just do it yourself... you have my permission, okay? You should have asked before."

"But I don't WANT to do it myself!" he protested, drawing a startled exclamation from Schuldig at his uncharacteristic vehemence. "I want you to do it! I want to do it to you! I know what I'm asking for, Schuldig... gods, I've been doing it all my life, just about..."

"And that's exactly why you shouldn't be coming to me!" Schuldig cut him off harshly. "I refuse to use you the way those bastards did..."

"But you wouldn't be using me," Nagi said, raising tearful blue eyes to meet his Master's lambent green gaze. "Not like they did. You care about me, Schuldig; I know you do even if you don't ever say it in so many words. You would never hurt me, you would never take me against my will. I trust you! I love you! I want you to show me what it's supposed to be like..." Whatever he wanted to say next was lost in a sob, followed by another and another, as he poured out his heartache uncontrollably.

"Of course I care about you, Liebchen," Schuldig murmured, sliding off the bed to gather the shaking telekinetic in his arms, rocking him gently. "I'm sorry it's so hard for me to say it, but you know I do. I just don't ever want to hurt you, Liebe. I don't want to be like them."

"You're not!" Nagi hiccupped and buried his face in the redhead's neck, breathing deeply of the scent he associated with happiness and safety. "You're not like them, you could never be like them. Please don't turn me away!"

"I'm so proud of you for coming in here," Schuldig told him, stroking his back as he glowed with pleasure. "I can't even imagine what that must have taken for you. I could never turn you away, Liebe. Haven't you figured it out yet? You've got me wrapped around your finger - I can't deny you a damn thing." He brought his face to Nagi's and kissed him gently, close-lipped. Nagi revelled in the sweet feeling, wrapping his arms around Schuldig's neck and kissing him back with everything he had in him.

It was different from when he'd been kissed before, softer and more tender. Schuldig had opened his mental barriers, and Nagi didn't have to wonder if Schuldig really did love him, he could FEEL it. He wanted so badly to touch his Master, and rejoiced when he was given mental permission.

He ran his hands down over the German's chest, fingers expertly stroking and caressing, inexorably finding all the best places and lingering there to greatest effect. Schuldig mirrored his movements, exploring him and giving him incentive to explore in return. He used everything he'd learned in those long, horrible days and nights of his slavery, turned it into something beautiful, something to be desired.

He broke for air, leaving them both gasping and panting. Schuldig immediately lowered his head to nibble at his collarbone, making Nagi moan aloud with pleasure. _*Take me,*_ he begged mentally, abandoning clumsy speech entirely. He felt the wave of responding lust from Schuldig at the very thought, and revelled in it. In this, he realized, HE had power over Schuldig, just as the telepath had said. Schuldig desired him, wanted him badly - and more importantly, he wanted Nagi to want him back. It made him just a bit bolder, able to express his own needs a little more clearly, both to himself and to his Master.

 _*Not yet,*_ Schuldig told him, his mental voice a little ragged. _*I want to be sure you're enjoying this, first.*_

 _*I am!*_ Nagi reassured him, projecting his pleasure back through their bond and feeling Schuldig shudder at the feedback loop. _*It feels so good, so different! I want more...*_

 _*Greedy,*_ Schuldig teased him, drawing away and standing. "Up on the bed," he said aloud, his nasal voice husky with passion. "The floor is too damn hard."

Nagi scrambled to obey, as much from lust as from a desire to please his Master. Schuldig knelt before him, pressing on his shoulders to get him to lie down. He didn't resist, anxious for the feel of Schuldig deep inside him.

 _*Not yet, I told you,*_ the telepath reprimanded him in amusement. _*Just relax, and enjoy yourself.*_

Before Nagi could even wonder what he was up to, the German man had curled around him with his head in his lap, and wrapped skilled lips around Nagi's erection. Nagi cried out in shock at the unfamiliar sensation, his hips snapping up into the wet warmth involuntarily.

 _*Never had anybody do this to you before?*_ Schuldig inquired idly, expertly drawing him all the way inside and applying suction. Nagi thought he'd died and gone to heaven - surely it had never felt this good when HE had performed this act with one of his masters! They would never have wanted him to ever do anything else...

Schuldig's nasal chuckle rippled through his mind, making him shiver a bit. _*Trust me Liebe, this is the least of it. It only gets better from here.*_

Nagi couldn't imagine how that could be possible. Every nerve ending in his body was singing, sensation rushing rapidly through him and building to a peak that was centred in his groin. He struggled against it, clenching his hands in the sheets and fighting to hold it off with all his considerable will. He couldn't come, he must not come, he didn't have permission!

 _*Let it go, Liebe,*_ Schuldig ordered, reading his breathless battle within his mind and taking pity on him. Nagi succumbed with a harsh cry of relief, not even realizing till then that he'd been unconsciously using his powers to stem the unstoppable tide. His seed burst out of him with a strength that was almost painful, in the first orgasm of his young life that he had ever truly wanted.

Schuldig swallowed every last bittersweet drop, purring like an oversized cat as Nagi was left gasping incoherently on the bed. Rising at last, he levered himself up to lie beside his young slave, cradling him gently and stroking his hair reassuringly. "It's okay," he said aloud in response to Nagi's attempts to choke down the tears that had sprung to his eyes. "You're allowed to get emotional. It can be overwhelming the first time you're with someone who actually gives a shit about you." He gave a short laugh, and added somewhat bitterly, "Not that I have a hell of a lot of personal experience, mind, but I've felt it in other people's minds."

Nagi was surprised at the idea that Schuldig had never been with someone voluntarily, either. Of course, he knew the German had been a slave as well, but he'd been seventeen or so when he'd first been taken... surely he'd had some experiences before that?

"If I did, I don't remember them," Schuldig reminded him. "Did you forget? I've got amnesia. But I at least was old enough when they started with me. You were just a little kid the first time."

Nagi hesitantly reached up to stroke his face, not certain the permission to touch was still in effect. He was reassured when Schuldig turned his cheek into the caress, sighing with pleasure. _*Take me,*_ he invited once more, needing that final physical connection between them to truly make it real.

Still Schuldig hesitated. _*You deserve better than me just rutting into you with barely a moment's thought for your pleasure,*_ he protested, though he did nothing to stop Nagi's hands from trailing boldly down his chest to his erection. He moaned when the telekinetic's small fingers wrapped around his shaft, pumping softly in imitation of the act he was asking for.

 _*I don't need more,*_ he said, letting the telepath sense his utter contentment and happiness. _*Next time, if you like. Anything you want - you know I can't say 'no' to you. But right now, I just need to feel you inside me. I need to belong to you mind, soul AND body. Please?*_

Schuldig sighed, and tugged his hand away reluctantly. _*I already told you I can't resist you,*_ he replied gently. _*Just stay here for a moment. Don't move.*_

He was on his feet and out the door before Nagi could do more than blink in shock at being abandoned. He froze his muscles, obeying the command to stay still, even though he was fairly certain the German hadn't meant it literally. No sense in risking displeasing his Master at this point. But... why had Schuldig left? Had Nagi done something to upset him? Had he been too forward, begging to be taken like that? Suddenly he was miserably certain that he should have just shut up and let Schuldig do whatever he pleased, rather than trying to prod things in the direction he wanted them to go. Would his Master abandon him now, despite what he'd said? He didn't think he could stand to be rejected now...

 _*Hey, stop that!*_ Schuldig exclaimed, catching the drift of his thoughts as he returned. Nagi peered up at him with uncertain eyes, all his previous doubts flooding back to the surface. _*I'm not MAD, baka, I just needed to get something,*_ Schuldig told him, rolling his eyes. _*And yes, you can move. Christ, you'd think I'd have learned to watch my mouth around you by now, wouldn't you?*_ He eased back onto the bed, stroking Nagi from shoulder to hip reassuringly. In his other hand was the jar of Vaseline from the bathroom, and Nagi stared at it curiously.

Schuldig saw the direction of his gaze, and chuckled ruefully. _*I wasn't exactly expecting this, so I don't have anything better. I'll get something tomorrow.*_

Nagi frowned, puzzled. _*But... what's it for?*_ he asked, unable to fathom what Schuldig was planning to do with it.

The lanky telepath stared at him. "Jesus, they NEVER thought about you at all, did they?" he blurted out aloud, sounding somewhat shaken. "No wonder it always hurt you... you're so damn little, without lube they probably tore you every damn time." He grew progressively more furious as he spoke, and Nagi shrank back on himself again, fearing he'd caused the anger.

 _*Not your fault,*_ Schuldig whispered to him mentally, projecting a wash of affection and desire that Nagi basked in, opening up again. _*I'm mad at them, not you. Bastards. This is for lubrication, Liebe, to make sure I don't hurt you. Spread your legs.*_

Nagi obeyed, watching curiously as Schuldig scooped out a generous dollop of the jelly and reached down to spread it around his slave's asshole. He gasped a bit at the chill of it, but it warmed rapidly to the temperature of his skin. He felt a gentle pressure at the bud of muscle and relaxed it easily, long practice allowing one of Schuldig's fingers to slip in with hardly any effort at all. The telepath added a second finger, stretching the opening a bit, his fingertips curving upwards to hit something inside Nagi that made him keen softly with pleasure. He shamelessly projected everything he was feeling, squirming beneath a new onslaught of three fingers like a cat in heat. He heard Schuldig moan as he picked up the sensations, and the fingers withdrew.

He cried out with the sharp feeling of loss, something he'd never experienced before. He'd always been glad to be rid of the intrusion to his body, when he felt anything at all. Now he wanted those fingers back, craved that feeling of pressure, the feeling of being filled and completed.

Then Schuldig was leaning over him, and something much bigger was questing for entrance to his body, and he understood that he hadn't been filled or completed at all. The fingers evoked just a pale ghost of what he felt now as the German slid home inside him, sweat dripping down from the redhead's body to splash against him. One drop landed on his lips and he licked them, quickly catching the salty flavour of his Master. Seeing that, Schuldig leaned down and locked lips with him, parting his lips with his tongue. Nagi received him eagerly, opening for him in every way he knew.

With his shields down, in this kind of close contact, Schuldig's mind was overlapping Nagi's in a way their usual bond only vaguely approximated. Nagi felt as though he were fucking himself as well as being fucked, an unprecedented experience for him. Even with other slaves, on exhibition, he had always been the uke, the receiver. Now for the first time he knew what it felt like to be on the other end. Despite the fact that he'd already come less than five minutes previously, his body was hard again instantly.

Schuldig withdrew briefly, and slammed back home before Nagi could even begin to form a protest to the loss. Again and again he repeated the pattern, his movements starting slow and deliberate but losing control and gaining speed with each thrust. Nagi arched up against him, straining for every centimetre of penetration he could get. He wanted it all, everything Schuldig had to give him, and he got it.

Wrapped up in each other's minds, their mutual orgasms hit them in a sudden rushing tide, catching them both off guard. They cried out in unison, collapsing together in a heap of sweaty limbs.

Nagi was crying again, too exhausted mentally and physically to hold back the tears of joy. Schuldig rolled off him with an effort, causing them to disconnect with a soft pop. The loss was almost painful, and Nagi was surprised when Schuldig immediately wrapped him in a strong embrace, shifting their bodies so that he cupped Nagi from behind.

 _*Why are you surprised?*_ Schuldig asked him sleepily. _*Don't you want to cuddle?*_

Nagi blinked. Of course he did, but somehow he'd expected Schuldig to roll over and go to sleep, or even get up and go back into the other room.

 _*That's what THEY always did,*_ Schuldig reminded him gently. _*I'm not like that. Besides, this is how we ALWAYS sleep, baka. I don't have the energy to move back to my room, and there's certainly nothing wrong with your bed.*_

Nagi relaxed and allowed himself to bask in the love radiating from the telepath. He snagged a washcloth from across the room with his powers, sending it floating out and running it under the tap before bringing it back to wash them both off. Schuldig chuckled softly when he felt the warm cloth against his skin, pulling back from Nagi long enough to let the cloth do its job. He was asleep even before Nagi finished cleaning himself off, and Nagi was close to joining him as he dumped the cloth in the laundry basket.

 _This has to have been the best birthday anybody ever had,_ he thought to himself, floating in a sea of warm happiness. _I have to find a way to thank Crawford - I never would have had the courage to do this if he hadn't told me to take a chance. Maybe I should find out when HIS birthday is?_ Chuckling at the thought of the look on the uptight American's face at being presented with a birthday present, he drifted off to sleep, comforted by the feel of the arms of his Master - and now his lover - wrapped securely around him.


End file.
